1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapper for wrapping bales including a frame, a wrapping table and a wrapping device. In particular, the invention relates to a wrapper to wrap round bales of crop material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrappers of this type are known in the art. In a known embodiment of the wrapper, the wrapper comprises a wrapping table to support the bale during wrapping, and a wrapping device to wrap wrapping material about the bale.
The wrapping table is usually configured to rotate the bale about its axis to make a complete wrapping of the bale possible. For this reason, the wrapping table may for instance comprise rollers of which at least one is connected to a driving device; one or more conveyor belts may be provided on the rollers.
In known wrapping devices lateral guiding elements are provided at opposite sides of the wrapping table to limit lateral movement of the bale with respect to the wrapping table. The lateral guiding elements are often arranged at a distance substantially corresponding to the width of a bale so that a bale remains in substantially the same lateral position during wrapping of the bale.
Lateral guiding elements arranged at opposite sides of the wrapping table are for instance disclosed in EP 983 720, EP 2 090 153, GB 2191984 and GB 2221203, which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Although the presence of the lateral guiding elements is advantageous to maintain the bale in a correct position on the wrapping table, the lateral guiding elements also require a proper positioning of the bale with respect to the lateral guiding elements during placement of a bale on the wrapping table. When the bale is not correctly positioned with respect to the wrapping table the bale may be dropped on top of one or more of the lateral guiding elements. In that case the bale has to be repositioned on the wrapping table before wrapping of the bale can be started. This repositioning requires substantial time and effort.